choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Rules of Engagement, Book 3
Rules of Engagement, Book 3 is the third book of the ''Rules of Engagement'' series. It succeeds its first two books, Rules of Engagement, Book 1 & Rules of Engagement, Book 2, and is followed by Rules of Engagement: Newlyweds. Summary The end of the summer approaches, and it is your last chance for you and your siblings to complete the tasks given by your grandmother to get her multi-million inheritance. Will you be able to plan your perfect wedding, or will your aunt ruin it all? Chapters Chapter 1: Setting Sail As the end of summer approaches, will you and your siblings be able to complete your inheritance tasks in time? Chapter 2: Piece of Cake While you pick your wedding cake in Amsterdam, your sister must prove herself on her first day as a tour guide! Chapter 3: Meet the Family While your brother attends a baby shower, you spend the day with your fiance's family! But will you be able to impress them? Chapter 4: Painted Sky While your sister checks the hot springs in Iceland off her list, you must choose the theme for your wedding! Chapter 5: Modern Mosaic While you honor your parents' memory, your sister must save the Barcelona tour from sabotage! Chapter 6: Labor of Love Your bridal shower has an unexpected guest! Meanwhile, your brother rushes Suki to the hospital! Chapter 7: Le Voyage dans la Lune Your love reaches new heights, while your sister sneaks into a film festival! Chapter 8: The Bachelorette It's time for your bachelorette party! You and your girls go out for a night on the town... while the guys are in for a surprise of their own. Chapter 9: When in Rome You and your fiance escape to a relaxing day at the spa, while your aunt causes trouble during the Rome tour! Chapter 10: Perfect Fit Will you say yes to the wedding dress? And will your brother's proof be enough for Dinesh? Chapter 11: Into the Woods You reel from a devastating secret, while your sister visits a castle in Germany! Chapter 12: Memory Lane Nana has a special inheritance task for the whole family to complete! What secrets will be revealed? Chapter 13: The Tempest Lost at sea! Will you survive the storm to love happily every after? Chapter 14: After the Storm The storm rages on! Will it threaten your relationships... around you lives? Chapter 15: Everything is Illuminated As you rush to get everything ready for your wedding, your sister attends a lantern ceremony for her final task! Chapter 16: Save the Date Your wedding is finally here! Will your big day go off without a hitch? Chapter 17: After Party The reception's in full swing! Your family has one last night to get their inheritance. Can they do it? Chapter 18: Bon Voyage The summer's almost over! You jet off on your honeymoon while your brother plans his proposal to Elena. Trivia * Surprisingly, on October 17th, 2017, an update revealed that a mini-epilogue book titled Rules of Engagement: Newlyweds would be released. Category:Stories Category:Rules of Engagement Category:Romance